Growth Hormone (S3E01)
"Growth Hormone: เมื่อฮอร์โมนเริ่มหลั่ง" is the first episode of season 3. It was broadcast on 26 September 2015. Plot It is the beginning of the 2014 academic year. Dao and Koi, now in M.6, still find themselves in a strained relationship, while Non's M.5 friends First and Pala are introduced. We are reunited with Oil and Kanompang, who is determined to start over after her failed relationship with Tar, and meet Phao and Robot, new M.4 students, as well as Jane, who's relocated from the United States. And Sun and his See Scape band mates are getting into trouble on the first day of school. The school's attention is focused on the upcoming student council election. Boss joins Non and Kanompang, among others, to run against Jelly's party. Synopsis It is the first day of school, and the students of Nadao Bangkok College are returning after the holidays. Boss is seen biking to school, while ZomZom arrives on her motorcycle. Non and Pala spend the morning plaing basketball with other classmates, and their friend First invites Pala to join the running club. Oil meets up with Kanompang, and gives her custard buns from Uthai Thani as a gift from "home", as well as a hand-made diary to help keep her mind off last year's failed relationship. Meanwhile, Phao and Robot eye the girls in their new class, while Dao, having been dropped off by her mother, meets with Koi and Elle. Koi, however, seems rather cold and distant to Dao, and picks the seat next to Elle instead. Jane arrives during morning assembly, and is briefly scolded by Khru Nipon. During assembly, the school director announces that the school will hold election for student president, and Jelly talks about forming a team. She invites Boss, but he declines, preferring to make it on his own. Class M.5/1 is greeted by their severe class advisor, Ms Nuntiya, who introduces Jane as a new student from the United States. She also scolds Sun, A and Ryo for being late (having camped out in Sun's car and climbed the rear gate into school), and throws a whiteboard marker at Sun for talking in class, much to Jane's disgust. At lunch break, Boss meets with Ter and announces his plans to run for president, firmly believing that he can do a better job than the popular students who usually take the post. They invite Non to join their team, as well as Kanompang, who was looking for a team but found that Jelly's was already full. Queuing to buy lunch, Koi meets Net, who she'd met earlier when he helped her father with a cramp during a marathon. As the two chat, Koi learns that Net is head of the running club, while Dao and Elle look on, and Elle expresses concern for their not talking. Boss goes around asking younger students for their opinions and problems, and learns that many students struggle with the amount of homework they receive. He takes the idea to discuss with Khru Ping, who explains the impracticalities of the issue. Boss remains determined, but decides not to use it as a campaign policy due to the surrounding uncertainty. After school, boss calls a meeting with Ter, Por, Tong, Namwan, Kriang, Non and Kanompang, and invites them to run for student council as a party, called "Nadao The Next Gen". They start working on campaign materials, and Kanompang forgets that she promised to meet Oil, who is left alone. As campaigning begins, Jelly's party, No. 2, appears to be generating a lot of interest, while things are extremely quiet with Boss's party. Non comes up with the idea of having Boss dress up and generating noise to gain attention, but Boss refuses and tells Non to go ahead and do so himself. The actions work in gaining the students' attention, but not in the way Boss wishes, as much of the audience seem attracted to Non and the surrounding theatricality rather than substance and policy. A few days later, Ter calls the party members to meet, with the exception of Boss and Non. He raises the idea that Non would appear to be better than Boss as party leader, since campaigning involves a lot of image. The others tend to agree, but Kanompang objects to talking behind Boss and Non's backs, so Ter talks to Boss about the issue. Boss agrees to ask the party members, and they vote for Non, who is reluctant but eventually accepts. As campaigning intensifies, Jelly's party stages a dance in the school canteen. However, Non is able to one-up them, thanks to the help of Sun and his See Scape friends, which Kanompang arranged. Boss disapproves of these tactics, but keeps silent. Later, as they prepare for the official campaign speech, Non asks about the homework policy, but Boss flatly refuses to let it be used for campaigning. At the campaign speech, Jelly's party scores points with the audience, while Non struggles to capture the their attention with his party's realistic but boring policies. He decides to speak about the homework policy, which succeeds in winning the audience, but seriously irks Boss. Non is apologetic, and though Boss says he disapproves, he decides to let it pass, since the words can't be taken back now. As election results are counted, Nadao The Next Gen is announced as the winner. The members and their supporters celebrate wildly, with the exception of Boss, who appears ever more stern, especially as Pala raises Non on his shoulders, and a marked ballot paper is dropped on the ground. Links * Official upload on YouTube Category:Season 3 episodes